


Новый ученик

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, AU - Medieval Japan, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Japanese Culture, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Эрен мечтал о сражениях, приключениях, свободной жизни ронина.





	Новый ученик

**Author's Note:**

> AU, средневековая Япония

Ветер дул с востока, ворошил лепестки, и они розовыми облаками поднимались над землей. Под узловатыми ветками старого дуба сидел его учитель. У Эрена сердце замирало и кровь приливала к щекам, когда он рассматривал прямую крепкую спину, широкие плечи, аккуратную косу до самой поясницы. Один раз он осмелился снять лепесток с волос учителя Ривая, и когда тот обернулся, хмурый и сосредоточенный, Эрен тут же склонился просить прощения.

Учитель молчал. Может, целую минуту Эрен сидел на пятках, уткнувшись лбом в ладони и ждал, получит ли палкой или нет. Но учитель всегда удивлял его.

Эрен совсем не ожидал, что тот коснется его макушки, проведет пальцами к уху, тронет за подбородок. Сердце забухало в груди, сладко и больно потянуло в паху. Эрен распрямился, стараясь смело смотреть в глаза учителю. Будущему учителю.

— Решай, — тихо сказал учитель Ривай. Приятно было произносить про себя его имя. Но вслух Эрен бы не осмелился. — Учение требует отречения. Мы уйдем вместе, у нас не будет дома, но ты сможешь заработать сестре денег на достойную жизнь. — Учитель провел пальцами от подбородка к губам, и, чуть погладив их, опустил руку и снова развернулся к нему спиной.

Эрен вскочил на ноги, быстро повесил меч на пояс.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он. Голос был хриплый, как будто Эрен бежал и едва мог отдышаться. Он поклонился, помялся немного.

И правда побежал. По песку залитой солнцем дубравы, по вишневому саду, разбрасывая ногами лепестки. Он решился, он знал, что сможет.

Небо наливалось розовым, а ближе к горизонту разливалось оранжевым. Эрен остановился, взглянул на реку, сверкавшую предзакатными искорками, и улыбнулся. Отличный день для решений.

Он поклонился реке и солнцу, так красиво садившемуся за лесом, и направился вниз с холма. Там у подножья курился вечерний туман и виднелись крыши домиков, плотно сросшихся стенами. Эрен ворвался на устланную деревянными досками сонную улочку, прогрохотал деревянными туфлями по тротуару. Издали он увидел свой дом, простыни, мамины любимые, сушились на деревянных перилах. У входа аккуратно стояли деревянные туфли. После ослепительного заката, запаха хвои и дуба, горячего песка и воды, после захватывающих грез о сражениях, приключениях, свободной жизни ронина собственный дом казался ему темным и унылым. Но у лесенки на террасу Эрен остановился. Отодвинулись сёдзи, навстречу вышла Микаса, наверное, слышала, как он прибежал, и решимость поблекла.

— Эрен, обед готов… пошли домой, — сказала она, поплотнее затянула шарф на шее. Красный шарф, который ей подарил Эрен — выиграл однажды на ярмарке.

— Микаса… — Эрен сглотнул, — обедать сегодня я не пойду…

Микаса удивленно подняла брови. Но прежде чем она задала новый вопрос, Эрен выпалил:

— Я ухожу, Микаса, насовсем, — он шагнул через ступени, взял ее за руки, — заработаю денег, ты будешь хорошо жить, клянусь!

Микаса молчала, смотрела на него во все глаза.

— Ну?

— А я? — пробормотала Микаса. — Мне с тобой можно?

— Нет, — Эрен нахмурился. Решил, что мягкость будет лишней, только размягчит сердце. Надо рубить резко, иначе чего доброго он и сам разрыдается.

— Мне надо собраться, — процедил Эрен, мягко отодвинул Микасу и вошел в дом. 

Все тут было до оскомины знакомым, но сейчас он увидел дом глазами странника. Чужого человека. С того дня, как не стало родителей, ничего не изменилось, только пришло в упадок. Эрен и сестра работали, но много ли они могли заработать? Ему помогали только отцовский меч да старые друзья семьи. А Микаса перебивалась мелкой поденной работой. А еще они оба умели читать и писать.

Словом, у них не было денег, чтобы привести дом в порядок. Фусума вытерлись и надорвались, и ужасно скрипели, когда Эрен открывал их. Футоны были старые, дырявые и худые, а татами и того старше.

Эрен так задумался, что подскочил и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Микаса коснулась его плеча.

— Ты что творишь! — заорал он, но Микаса только улыбнулась. Не родная сестра, а стала родной. Да, Эрен любил ее, поэтому уходил ради нее.

На самом деле ради себя и ради мести.

Но и ради нее.

Он отвернулся и стал запихивать в заплечный мешок вещи: фундоши, рубаху, теплое кимоно. Принадлежности для катаны он сложил в отдельный мешочек.

— Эрен, я тоже могу драться, — начала она.

— Заткнись… замолчи, я иду один, — он закинул мешок на плечо, нацепил шляпу на голову и зашагал к выходу. Микаса побрела следом, словно призрак.

Уже на террасе Эрен остановился и крепко обнял ее. Она была такой маленькой и хрупкой, что глаза тут же защипало.

— Прощай, — пробормотал Эрен и ринулся вон, не слушая ее ответа и не разбираясь, что она протянула ему.

Солнце почти село, когда Эрен вернулся к учителю. Скрюченные ветки чернели на фоне блекнущего неба. Ночь поднималась от реки, заливая холмы прохладой и сыростью.

Учитель дрался с невидимым врагом, чертил в воздухе узоры катаной.

— Я вернулся! — Эрен подбежал к нему, поклонился и так и стоял, дожидаясь, когда учитель закончит упражнения.

— Эрен, — откликнулся учитель. Эрен вскинулся, дрожащий внутри и полный отваги, — искупайся. Ты воняешь. Потом будем ужинать. Одежда должна быть чистой. Постирай, — и коротко ухмыльнулся.

Эрен никогда не видел его улыбки и так разволновался, что несколько секунд стоял и улыбался в ответ, пока учитель не окликнул его — ну?!

Появились звезды, когда все дела были уже переделаны. Эрен лежал у костра, наблюдая, как тени скользят по лицу и по запястьям учителя. Эрену он казался самым красивым человеком в мире, хоть чаще всего хмурился, а не улыбался.

— Теперь ты мой ученик, Эрен, — сказал учитель и взял пальцами пиалу. — Повинуйся всему, что я скажу, и из тебя выйдет толк.

Эрен подвинулся ближе.

— Вы так думаете?

— Да ты сам твердил мне это…

Эрен зарделся.

— Точно…

Учитель поглядел на него, и усмешка снова мелькнула в глазах и на губах.

Эрен потянулся к нему, сам не понимая, что творит. Он слышал одно только сердце в ушах. Еще мгновение, и он коснулся губ учителя.

— Простите! — девичий тонкий голосок разбил тишину. Эрен отпрянул, засуетился, подскочил.

— Эрен, ты забыл, — Микаса вышла из мрака, выставила вперед руку. А в руке она держала мешочек с протирками для катаны.

— Микаса! Зачем ты пришла? Иди домой! — воскликнул Эрен, но взгляд учителя заставил его замолчать. Учитель поднялся, обошел костерок и забрал у сестры мешочек. Микаса сначала поклонилась учителю, а потом вдруг рухнула перед ним на колени, уткнулась лицом в ладони.

— Позвольте мне идти с вами, — услышал Эрен. — Я прекрасно управляюсь с катаной. Я буду готовить!

Учитель скрестил руки на груди.

— Готовить?

— Да! Я все могу! Только не гоните. Я не могу бросить Эрена.

— Бросить? Хорошо поднимайся, — учитель взглянул на Эрена и проговорил: — Она пойдет с нами.

Эрен молчал. С одной стороны он был рад, что учитель позволил Микасе остаться. Сердце его всегда было бы не на месте, знай он, что она живет где-то одна. Но Учитель…

Микаса кинулась Эрену на шею, и думать стало совершенно невозможно. Костер горел, звезды светили, дубы скрежетали старыми стволами. Завтра учитель и новые ученики отправлялись в путь. Надо было отдохнуть как следует.


End file.
